03305
}} is the 3,307th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 8 November, 2002. Plot Part 1 At Pear Tree Cottage, Syd is up and Scott comes downstairs. Syd jokes with him about the action Scott got last night. A blond girl walks down the stairs. Scott hugs her and tells her to make herself at home. Scott leaves for work. At Jacobs Fold men arrive to sort the house out. Cynthia tells them to go away until twelve. Terry turns up and tells the men to go for breakfast until Cynthia is ready to leave. Cynthia is grateful and asks Terry to help her with some boxes. Danny is asleep on the sofa at Dale View. Nicola isn't happy as she is going to work and he is still asleep. She tells him to get up and get a shower. Outside Café Hope, Diane asks Viv when Bob gets back. Viv is worried that Diane will reveal her night of passion with the limo driver. Diane winds her up and then tells Viv she is only coming to see Bob about his hours at the woolpack. In the office at the Haulage Yard, Charity is angry with Chris because he has shopped Zak into the benefits office. Chris tells her that Zak brought it all on himself. Chris doesn't care what happens to Zak and calls him a waster. Angie and anther police officer turn up to see Chris. At the Vets surgery Nicola is fraught as it is busy. Zoe says they need some help as it is too busy for her to manage alone. In the Tate Haulage office DC Collins and Angie are enquiring about the break in. They go to check out the yard. At Farrers Cottage, Gloria brings Bill Jackson to meet Eric. Eric is still not happy with Gloria and is rude with Bill but Gloria tells him that Bill wants to buy stock from the factory, so Eric turns nicey nice with Bill. Eric tells Gloria that there is no use in her trying to get on his good side. At the vets Scott arrives to pick up Zoe but it is too busy and she is running late. Scott isn't pleased as he has turned away garage customers to pick her up. He tells her to communicate with him more. Zoe apologises, and Scott leaves to go back to the garage. Angie and DC Collins have looked round the Haulage Yard and say that anyone could break in as it isn't secured properly. DC Collins asks Angie if Chris is always rude. Angie says he takes the fact he is in a wheelchair out on everyone. Colins tells Angie that he has seen Charity before in Leeds as a prostitute. Bob arrives home with a moustache. Viv doesn't notice immediately. She welcomes him back. Viv thinks that Bob knows about her infidelity but he doesn't - he is just worried that he stayed away too long, Viv says he looks like Tom Selleck with his moustache. At the vets Edna brings Tootsie in as she isn't well. There is only Zoe in the surgery. Edna still doesn't want Zoe to look at Tootsie. Nicola tells her to stop been stupid and let Zoe look at the dog. Zoe takes Tootsie into the observation room. Edna glares at Nicola. Ray drives through the village. He sees Danny and tells him and Cynthia that his men are going to move them out. Cain sees Ollie outside Holdgate Farm. She has forgotten her key. She isn't happy about him talking to her. He suggests she come to Wishing Well Cottage and wait. Syd cycles up with a key, and Cain isn't happy. Syd winds him up and Cain tries to scare him. Part 2 Terry welcome Bob back. They are pleased to see each other. Terry laughs at Bobs moustache and makes fun of him, saying he looks like Freddie Mercury and George Michael. Bob says that Viv likes it. Terry asks Bob to go for a drink in the pub. Viv doesn't want him to. Terry says she can come too and she agrees reluctantly. At the vets, Zoe is looking at Tootsie. She tells Edna that her dog will need an operation. Edna doesn't want her to do it. Zoe snaps and says the dog will die if she doesn't operate. Edna tells her to do it but if any harm comes to the dog then woe betide her. At Farrers Cottage, Eric has finished his meeting with Bill. Gloria is proud of herself for bringing more business in and thinks they work better as a unit. Eric is still unforgiving. At the Woolpack, Bob, Viv and Terry arrive. Diane and Louise make fun of Bob’s moustache. Diane winds Viv up. At the vets, Zoe has completed the operation on Tootsie, it is a success and Edna is relieved. Zoe shows a golf club cover that Tootsie had swallowed. Edna blames Rodney. Edna says thank you to Zoe for helping Tootsie. In the pub Bob thinks Viv is acting strangly. Viv carries on drinking. At Jacobs Fold Danny and Ollie arrive with a van to move their stuff out. Cynthia is getting panicky as it is past twelve. Danny tells Cynthia that Ray wants to meet her in the pub. In the Woolpack Louise tries to get Ray to help the Daggerts. He agrees to talk to her. At Holdgate Farm Syd is making dinner when someone breaks the windows. It is Cain shooting an air gun at him. At the Woolpack Viv is getting panicky that Bob will find out about the limo driver. Bob can't understand why she is acting strangely. Cynthia meets Ray and shouts at him. Ray says he may be able to sort something out. She declines and she steals his drink. She pours a pint of lager over him and Louise throws her out. Viv thanks Diane for not blabbing to Bob. Diane says she doesn't deserve Bob and she doesn't care less about Viv. Len and Scott talk to Zoe. Len wants Zoe to find another driver because he can't manage in the garage. Scott says he will carry on as the driver and pay Len hourly so he isn't overworked. Zoe is grateful and buys Scott a drink. Scott looks worried. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes